geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Vault
The Vault is a secret screen accessible through the options menu (top-right corner) that requires 10 user coins to unlock. Once there, the player may insert certain words in a text box and press a button below, looking like a black demon face on a lock, to unlock new icons, a trail, and a secret coin. If you click the lock while an incorrect or previously used password in the text box, the text above changes to text such as "There is no spoon." If you click it enough, sometimes you will get green text. These are clues to finding the passwords listed below. Most clues are split into several lines, so you must click the lock multiple times to read the entire clue. Passwords *Lenny: Unlocks an icon that looks like the popular unicode Lenny face. *Robotop: Unlocks a robot that looks like a giant robot in RoboCop (2014). *Sparky: Obtain a secret coin and a colour. *Spooky: Unlocks an icon that looks like "Shy Guy" from Super Mario Brothers 2. *Ahead: Unlocks a dart. *Blockbite: Unlocks a UFO. *Neverending: Unlocks a UFO. *Mule: Unlocks a ship. *Gandalfpotter: Unlocks a trail. Gallery Robot02.png|Robot unlocked after typing "Robotop" Wave08.png|Wave unlocked after typing "Ahead" UFO12.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Neverending" UFO11.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Blockbite" Ship20.png|Ship unlocked after typing "Mule" Cube51.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Spooky" Lenny.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Lenny" Colour27.png|Color unlocked after typing "Sparky" (+ Secret Coin) Trail4.png|Trail unlocked after typing "Gandalfpotter" Trivia * The song that plays in the vault is "Random Song 01", which was also used by RobTop in one of the Update 2.0 sneak peek videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssRy9WKhCOk. ** Ironically if you are on Android you cannot hear the song. ** In the game files, the song played in the background is named, "secretLoop" *The face on the padlock resembles a "Demon" difficulty icon except that it is grey, has red eyes and no horns. He is known as the Vault Keeper, and his name is Spooky, as said on a loading screen phrase "The Vault keeper's name is "Spooky"". *There is a typo in one of the quotes. Rather than saying "Roses are red", it says "Roses are read". Quotes (WIP) *Don't touch that! *zzzzZZZZ... *This is not the room you are looking for... *It's my precious.. *You shall not Pass! *Don't push the button! *You're gonna get me in trouble... *This is getting ridiculus... *Go collect some stars *Why U touch my stuff? *There is no spoon... *What are you poking around for? *Go away! *I should have hid this room better... *You're not supposed to be in here... *RubRub won't like this... *RubRub better not find you here... *Sneaky sneaky... *''What? How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' Look behind you! **'Are you always like this?' *'I mean, what's the point?' *'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' *'What a surprise' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' ***'I have an idea for a gamemode.' **'You play as a cube' **'That can jump' **...And there are spikes **'D*mnit' ***'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise' ***'So... what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready...' **'Fine, I can wait.' ***'Roses are read' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' Category:Features